From Childhood
by PhoenixRose
Summary: From James childhood best friend to Lilys teenage best friend. This is Mary Emeralds Story. Not a very good summary. so I might change it.
1. From Childhood The Secret Place

**From Childhood** - The Secret Place _By PhoenixRose_

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that you recognise. I own the plot (I think) and the rest. Most belongs to J.K.Rowling. (Did you hear about her reading an unfinished Harry Potter book to that girl in the US who died of cancer? Sweet ah?)

"Your mother and I were best friends at Hogwarts, James," Jamie Lee Emerald told her friends son.

"Yes. That's where your name came form, dear," Elizabeth Mary Potter smiled at her 5-year-old son.

"You mean my name came form a girl!" James scrunched up his face.

"Yes!"

"Where did my name come from?" piped Jamie's daughter.

"Your name came from my middle name, Mary," replied Elizabeth.

"Wow! You are bestest of friends!" breathed Mary.

"Just like you and me, Mary!" exclaimed James, "Come on I wanna show you the new puppy my daddy got me. I named it Josh, after your dad."

"Cool"

Jamie and Elizabeth watched their children trot off to play and started to reminisce about their Hogwarts days.

Mary walked into "The Forbidden Hut". James had sent an owl asking her to meet her there. It was their hide out. They would come here to get away form their parents. But his parents knew about it so it wasn't much of a hide out. Mary had her own secret place and no body knew where it was not even James, much to his annoyance.

James wasn't there yet so Mary sat down on the beanbag in the corner. She was beginning to wonder where he was when he burst in. He had been crying.

"James! What's wrong?" Mary rushed over to him.

"Josh! He's gone!" James said beginning to cry again.

"What do you mean he's gone? Has he run away? We will find him," she said putting a reassuring arm around her best friend.

"No," James sobbed, "he's… he's dead," he sniffed.

"WHAT!? No… How? What happened?" Mary began to cry. Josh was James beloved dog for 4 years. But Mary had loved him too. They never did any thing with out Josh.

"I don't know. I just found him… and he had … no head," James cried.

Mary clung to him and they mourned for their lost friend together.

"James!" They heard Sean Potter call.

"I don't wanna go home yet," James sniffed.

"O.K. Follow me," Mary said pulling James out through the back of the hut.

"Where are we going?" James whispered.

"To my secret place," Mary whispered back.

"But … you swore you would never take anyone there."

"Yeah but this is an emergency!" whispered Mary.

"Thanks." James wiped his nose on his sleave.

And from that day on Mary's Secret Place became Mary's AND James secret place.


	2. From Childhood – Making new friends

**From Childhood** – Making new friends _By PhoenixRose_

Disclaimer: I don't own practically everyone in this story. J.K. Rowling does.

A/N I hate writing about everyone meeting everyone so I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions on how I could improve it don't hold back. Please Review J

An owl flew in the window and dropped a letter on Mary's lap. At first she thought it was from James. But the handwriting wasn't his. She turned it over to find the Hogwarts chest staring up at her.

"Oh my god" she whispered, while ripping into her letter. A quick glance confirmed her suspicions – she had been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I GOT IN!" she yelled at her mum, "CAN I GO SEE JAMES?!"

"Finish your breakfast first,"

"Don't be silly mum! I can't eat now. Bye," Mary waved to her mother and left.

"JAMES!" Mary was running towards James house. At the same time James came flying out of his house and yelled "MARY!"

When they saw each other they started to run faster.

"I GOT IN!" they screamed at each other, hugging, laughing and crying.

"Come on, Mary," James yelled, "we are going to be late!"

"Well if you hadn't hide my wand we wouldn't _be _late!" Mary yelled back, trying to catch up to James.

James turned around and grinned, "sorry," he shrugged and waited for Mary to catch up. "Besides, we aren't late I just wanted to see you run," he laughed.

"James!" Mary hit him on the arm.

They reached the barrier and went through it. On the other side there was the 'Hogwarts Express'. It was the biggest train Mary had ever seen. She was standing admiring the beautiful red steam engine when James nudged her, "Hey, Lets get a seat."

She followed James to an empty compartment at the back. They put their things away and sat down.

Not long after the train started to move a small boy with brown hair ran in. He looked very scared. Mary and James exchanged looks. Before they could say anything another boy came in laughing. He was tall like James but had black hair instead of dark brown and it looked like he had spent some time trying to get it to look messy while James' was just naturally wild. James and Mary exchanged more looks. 

"It's alright. I got Snape back for you," he smiled at the boy, "Is this seat taken?" he asked and sat down with out waiting for an answer.

Mary smiled at him, "My names Mary and this is James," she introduced herself as well as James since she was the more out going of the two.

"My names Black, Sirius Black," he said winking at Mary, who just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the other boy.

"And what's your name?" she asked, "you can sit down you know."

"My name is Peter … Peter Pettigrew," he squeaked nervously sitting down.

They started to talk about Quidditch when the door to the compartment opened again and a red head girl walked in.

"Err… excuse me. Is there a spare seat in here?" the girl asked timidly.

"Yeah," Mary said, "especially for another girl. I was beginning to feel boyed out."

The girl smiled and sat down. 

James gave Mary a inquisitive look, "Since _when _have _you _felt boyed out?"

"Since I was the only other girl amongst all these boys. There's more boys than girls here you know," Mary smirked at James, then turned her attention back to the girl, "my name is Mary and this is James. And that's Sirius and he's Peter."

"My names Lily Evans," she smiled, "are you all form wizardry families?" she asked.

Peter and Sirius nodded. 

"Mary and I are. Are you?" James asked.

"No. My parents are Muggles, is it?" Lily replied.

Mary nodded, "My mum is a Muggle born. So I have relatives who are Muggles. Very nice people, different, but nice."

"Yeah. I love my family. I'm going to miss my family heaps," Lily sighed.

"It'll be alright Lil's. Will be your family," Sirius said putting her arm around her.

"Err… Thanks," Lily said but by the look on her face it looked like she would be much more thankful if Sirius took his arm away. Fortunately he did when the lady with sweets trolley came in. they brought a bit of every thing and excitedly told Lily all about the different sweets and things that went on in the wizardry world.

They where explaining to Lily that people in photos move in their world when the door opened. A tall, lanky, brown haired boy came in.

"Hi … um … could I sit in here?" he asked.

"Sure," Smiled James, "my name is James!"

"I'm Mary!"

"And I'm Lily!"

"Sirius!"

"I'm Peter."

"Nice to meet you," he said taking a seat next to Peter, "my names Remus."

"Oh…like the Greek mythology?" asked Lily.

"Yeah!" Remus smiled

They all started talking about Hogwarts and found they all wanted to be in Gryffindor house. Lily didn't know about the houses so they told her about them and she decided that should would want to be in Gryffindor to but she wouldn't mind just as long as she wasn't in Slytherin she wouldn't mind.

While they where munching on some Liquorice Wands when Lily suddenly asked, "What is a Mudblood?" everyone gasped and looked at her, "I know it can't be nice because of the way the boy said it."

"No it not nice at all," said Remus.

"It's the biggest insult anyone can give," Peter whispered.

"It's a horrible name for Muggle born, dirty blood," Mary explained.

"Lily, never ever let anyone call you that. O.K?" James said worried for their new friend.

"Don't worry I wont," Lily said looking close to tears. Mary went and put her arm around her.

"Who called you it?" Sirius asked.

"A boy with slimy looking hair," Lily replied.

"Snape," Sirius growled, "I should of known."

"Who is this Snape?" James asked. "He sounds like a horrible person," Mary added.

"He is. Him and his family are a pure-blooded family that think Muggles should be kept out of the wizardry would."

"Why?"

"I don't know. 'Cos they are stupid gits," Sirius shrugged.

"Well don't worry Lily it looks like we have found the target," Mary smiled at James.

James grinned back, "definitely."

"What's the target?" asked Sirius, very interested in where this conversation was heading.

"Well, see James and I are very experienced pranksters, and we decided - "

"That we would pick one person or group of persons to play pranks on all the time,"

"We thought definitely the Slytherins and we have - "

"Lots of 'equipment' and have learnt lots of spells to use already," James finished.

"Well I am always up for pranks," Sirius grinned wickedly, "especially on Snape."

"I'm in. The horrible slime ball," Lily muttered.

"Sounds like fun," Remus said, "I'm definitely in."

"I don't like Snape. He's mean," complained Peter.

Mary smiled at him, "I take it that means you in."

Peter nodded.

"Good."

"I can tell that this year is going to be A LOT of fun," James smiled.


End file.
